Acercamiento entre hermanos Skip Beat!
by rmidala
Summary: Fanfic que comienza a partir del capítulo 196. A disfrutar!
1. Sho, el tercero en discordia

Fanfic a partir del capítulo 196. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Ese momento iba a cambiarlo todo. De hecho, algo ya había cambiado en su interior para poder actuar como lo había hecho, solo que esos cambios anidaban en su inconsciente y poco a poco afloraban en su pensamiento, tan lentamente que sus actos físicos iban por delante de su pensamiento racional. Actuar se estaba volviendo casi una adicción, y más al lado de Ren, quien la empujaba más y más hacia una pasión desbordante, sin freno. Una actriz deslumbrante que brillaba vigorosamente ante todos, una capacidad que todavía ignoraba a sus dieciséis años, y un poder magnético desconocido que hacía que se sintiera enormemente atraída hacia ese hombre. Habían pasado ya quince minutos pero bajo la ducha todavía sentía el calor y el hormigueo que había provocado ese contacto íntimo. Algo le había hecho actuar así, con ese descaro, y era él. El poder de sus palabras, de su cuerpo, de su mirada. El poder del "rey de la noche", ese apodo que calzaba tan bien en los pies de su sempai, pero ella tenía carácter, un fuerte carácter bajo esa expresión tan dulce, y no iba a dejar que Ren la dominara más en el sentido de la actuación. Estaba decidida a seguir con su papel, tal como lo estaba definiendo y pensaba llegar hasta el final, pisando firme, para demostrarle a él y a si misma de lo que era capaz. El por qué tenía la necesidad de demostrárselo a él no lo sabía, el por qué de los celos a raíz del "chupetón" tampoco estaba claro, seguramente porque Setsu, como hermana posesiva que era, no iba a dejar que su "hermano" hiciera semejantes cosas con otra mujer. Era ella el centro de su atención, tenía que ser el centro de su atención, el papel lo requería y ella lo había dispuesto así. Pero, ¿cómo iba a seguir en esa tónica de relación sin tener apenas ninguna experiencia en el amor? cómo podría hacerle frente? Hasta ahora utilizar escenas de otras películas o series para salir del paso había dado sus frutos, pero ¿cuánto más podría utilizar ese as bajo la manga? Todo estaba por ver.

- Setsu, ya estoy aquí. Todavía estás en el baño?

-Ya salgo! _Mierda! todavía no estoy preparada mentalmente para mirarle a los ojos! Vamos Setsu!_

Setsu se decidió´a salir del baño, esta vez sí, con un pijama que se había comprado. El hecho de no tener pijama le resultaba incómodo así que se había decidido por unos pantalones cortos de cuadro escochés y una camiseta negra con una guitarra estampada. Creía que ese estilo iba con ella, más que los camisones de mariposas de los que Kyoko se enamoraba a primera vista.

-Y eso? Es nuevo?

-Sí, me lo compré el otro día ya que no tengo pijama para dormir y necesito estar cómoda por la noche. Te gusta, Nii san? -dijo mientras giraba para que la admirara desde todos los ángulos.

-Te va perfecto.- Contestó él con una sonrisa enternecedora. Quieres cenar?

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre nii-san. Prefiero ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un día difícil.

-Como prefieras. Descansa

Immediatamente Setsu se acostó en su cama y se tapó con el edredón. Cain, en cambio, se quedó un rato musitando, sentado en la butaca. Una de las obligaciones de Setsu era vigilar que él hiciera todas las comidas, y el hecho de que esa noche ella no insistiera en cenar era extraño. Acaso se había propasado? era ella quien había comenzado todo el juego, pero sin duda lo había hecho para sacarlo del trance. Dudaba sobre como seguir su relación fraternal, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de seguir jugando y actuando con Kyoko corría más y más rápido por sus venas. Se le presentaba una tarea difícil a superar, mantener la distancia.

Mientras tanto, Setsu se refugiaba entre las mantas sin poder dormir, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar...

_Ese no era Tsuruga san.. Quién era entonces? Qué ha despertado esa oscuridad tan abrumadora en su ser? El incidente de la llamada del idiota de Sho...Acaso se habrá puesto...No, imposible Kyoko! Es imposible que estuviera celoso! Quizá se ha molestado porque al verme con él cree que todavía pienso en mi venganza más que en actuar, pero...O quizá esa llamada le ha reavivado ciertos recuerdos dolorosos, de su pasado.. No es la primera vez que le pasa, pero conmigo nunca.. había reaccionado así. Por qué te crees especial? Kyoko bakkaa vuelve en ti! Me gustaría saber más de él, poder ayudarle más, no quiero que caiga en la oscuridad conmigo, él debe... él debe ser el faro que me ilumine. "No voy a decepcionarte más. No quiero prometérselo a Dios, pero te lo prometo a ti" Esa frase.. esa expresión.. era su papel pero parecía Tsuruga san diciéndomelo a mi.. No es posible! Pero esa expresión, nunca había visto esa expresión._

Tantos pensamientos confusos impidieron dormir a la joven Setsu, quien se levantó a la mañana siguiente con unas ojeras dignas de la familia Adams. Percatándose de que su hermano estaba en la ducha, se vistió rápidamente y preparó el desayuno.

-Nii san, he preparado tostadas, zumo y café- dijo mientras se sentaba y lo esperaba para comenzar.

-Gracias, me encanta esa faceta tuya preocupándote siempre por mi- contestó, mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla antes de sentirse.

-Si no lo hago yo, quién lo haría? Solo me tienes a mi- espetó, sonrojada

-Es cierto. Pero contigo me basta.

En ese preciso instante comenzó a vibrar el móvil de Setsu. NUMERO DESCONOCIDO=Fuwa Sho

-Es él...

-No te preocupes nii-san -dijo con una expresión confiada- no voy a contestar. _Maldito Sho! Lo voy a despedazar!_

-No, será mejor que contestes, puede ser importante si insiste tanto- respondió en tono serio, mirándola fijamente.

-Mmm. _Como voy a contestarle a ese bastardo si soy Setsu! En fin, será mejor que lo haga._

-_Qué quieres?_

-Tú! demonio chupa almas cambia formas! Por qué me colgaste ayer? Cómo has osado a ignorarme de ese modo?

-Me aburre tu discurso, acaso te sientes solo?- dijo confiada

-Qué? Encima que me preocupo por tu estado de salud mental? Iba a explicarte la conversación que tuve con Mr. perfecto, pero prefiero hacerlo cara a cara y ver como te hundes.

-No me interesa. Voy a colgar, y no me llames más que estoy ocupada

-Es hora de irnos, Setsu. -intervino Cain con la misma seriedad de antes.

-Con quien estás tan temprano? Quien es ese?

-No te importa con quien esté o deje de estar, solo te diré -dijo mirando a Cain, con una sonrisa seductora- que me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Mejor de lo que podría pasármelo contigo. Ciao.

Cain, sorprendido por esa respuesta, se levantó a por la chaqueta, dispuesto a irse. Setsu, con el teléfono apagado en la mano, se adelantó para cogerle la mano. Estaba preocupada.

-Estas bien, nii san? dijo, preocupada

-Sí, no te preocupes, todo bien- contestó Cain, con esa sonrisa sincera que tanto la descolocaba.

Ella se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, y Cain, sorprendido y sin soltarle la mano, la guió hasta la salida de la habitación.

En el rodaje todos estaban expectantes por la llegada de los hermanos Hel, Cain había dado tantos problemas a causa de su agresividad que lo esperaban con un sentimiento de admiración y miedo a la vez. La hermana tampoco dejaba indiferente a nadie, con esas vestimentas siempre tan provocativas y esa actitud airosa. No daba la impresión que eran hermanos, al contrario, parecían más bien amantes, y a todos se les había pasado por la cabeza el término incesto.

Setsu vigilaba de cerca a su hermano, sobretodo cuando éste estaba cerca con Masuda, el segundo actor de importancia. Además, las escenas que debían rodarse seguían siendo de acción y pelea entre ellos, lo que provocaba en ella una preocupación añadida. Masuda, por su parte, estaba más que calmado después de la última experiencia que casi lo lleva al otro barrio. Había decidido ser profesional, y dejar su hombría para otros momentos pero en cambio, su atracción hacia la hermana se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella había vuelto a vestir esa minifalda tan corta y un corsé que daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Al final del día, se decidió acercarse a Setsu para entablar conversación aunque ella tenía una expresión más bien poco amistosa. Aprovechó el momento en el que ella iba a buscar una bebida a la máquina dispensadora para atacar.

-Parece ser que la fiera se ha calmado

-Y parece que tú hablas más de lo necesario- contestó ella, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-Siempre eres tan borde?

-Soy borde? no lo sabía.

-Perdona.. no quería decir eso

-Tranquilo, para mi es un cumplido- dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa seductora

-Esto..te apetecería tomar...

En ese preciso momento, apareció Cain, llevándose a su hermana consigo. -Nos vamos Setsu- dijo apenas tomándola de la mano. Ella girándose en el último momento, le dedicó a Masuda una sonrisa provocativa- Hasta pronto- y le guiño un ojo, lo que le dejó petrificado, con su café en la mano.

-Nii san, por qué nos vamos tan de repente?

-No sé, quizá esté celoso- contestó él, lanzándole una sonrisa de lo más seductora.

Por su parte, Shotaro estaba histérico en su apartamento. Convencido de que Kyoko le pertenecía, se había dirigido a LME para pedirle explicaciones. Cual fue su sorpresa al saber que tanto Kyoko como Ren estaban en paradero desconocido. En un ataque de ira, montó un espectáculo en la compañia para intentar saber donde se encontraban, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Yashiro. Una vez en el apartamento, su manager intentaba calmarle:

- Shotaro, se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

-Esa bruja! Quién se cree que es para tratarme así? A su amigo de la infancia? Dónde está?

-Shotaro...Tú y esa chica ya no sois amigos, al menos no creo que ella te vea de esa forma..Por qué insistes en saber dónde está? Acaso estás..enamorado de ella?

-Estás loca? Enamorado de esa niña plana sin atributo alguno más que el del disfraz? No me hagas reír! Ella me pertenece, tú no puedes entenderlo, pero mientras yo ocupe su mente, no podrá hacer nada bien en su vida!

-Shotaro..

-Tu tienes contactos verdad? Tú puedes decirme donde están esos dos. Eso, haz todo lo que puedas para saber dónde se esconde Kyoko, con su número podrás localizarla con GPS o algo no?

-Yo no soy espía de nadie, solo soy tu manager, y estoy aquí para guiarte en el camino correcto. No pienso hacerlo.

-Por favor- le rogó Sho, con aires de derrotado- Necesito hablar con ella, es importante.. Por favor..

Sho sabía que esa expresión tierna entre deprimido y derrotado desmontaba su manager, que, como una madre protectora, no podía negarle lo que fuera que le pidiera en ese estado.

-Haré lo que pueda. Pero no te hagas esperanzas

-Bien! Gracias! Eres la mejor! le dijo, abrazándola fuerte y levantándola en el aire.

-Eres un niño malcriado...


	2. Fuego interior

-Y bien? Has conseguido información?

-Sí, he hecho unas cuantas llamadas y espero que me lo agradezcas muchísimo. Ten esta tarjeta, está escrito el nombre del hotel y el teléfono. Por lo que sé llegaron ayer y estarán mínimo tres noches. No se más.

-Eres la mejor! –dijo Shotaro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Me cojo esta tarde libre. Aplázame la entrevista a mañana.

-Shotaro! Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Vamos a la entrevista y cuando acabes serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Y no admito discusión!

-Oye Nii-san, puedo ir a dar una vuelta esta noche? Me gustaría hacer unas compras.

-Claro, me pego una ducha y vamos

-No hace falta que vengas! Te pasas de sobreprotector.

-Mientras estemos juntos no pienso dejarte sola, quiero aprovechar cada segundo antes de que nos volvamos a separar.

-Tsu..Nii-san... "_Cara de Setsu! Pon cara de Setsu!" _Por cierto, hoy durante el rodaje no has tenido problemas..

-No, todo ha ido bien, por qué? –dijo Caín mientras se sentaba en la butaca-

-Lo digo porque ha habido escenas de acción con Masuda y bueno.. normalmente dejas ir toda tu ira hacia él, pero hoy te has comportado demasiado bien. – contestó ella, mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Ayer te prometí que nunca más te decepcionaría, y pienso cumplirlo hasta el final

-Así me gusta, que complazcas a tu hermanita – prosiguió ella, con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y yo?

-Eh?

-No me merezco yo algun premio por portarme tan bien?- replicó él, siguiéndole el juego.

-Claro, que quieres? Otro chupetón quizá? "_Pero que dices Kyoko! Tierra trágame!"_

-Quiero que vengas aquí y te sientes en mi regazo, como cuando eras pequeña- dijo él sonriendo.

-Ya no soy una niña, sabes?

-Lo sé muy bien, ayer me di cuenta- continuó él- Anda, ven aquí y dame calor que tengo frío.

-Está bien, tú ganas- Y se acercó a él, templada como el hierro pero fundiéndose por dentro. Se sentó encima suyo y él la abrazó tiernamente. Sus manos eran grandes, cada vez se percataba más, y la agarraba con fuerza, acercándola contra su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración y casi sus latidos. Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, pero ya no estaba petrificada como aquella noche en la que durmieron abrazados. Era una situación que, en realidad, comenzaba a no disgustarle tanto. Su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía por qué, y pensaba que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-Sabes una cosa?

-Qué?

-En momentos como este me gustaría romper mi promesa y volverme otra vez un irracional.

-Por qué dices eso?- preguntó ella, sin girarse.

-Para repetir lo de anoche, y obtener así de nuevo tus caricias, besos y atención. –le susurró al oído.

-Acaso quieres que te vuelva a marcar?- prosiguió ella, girando la cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Ya que a mi no me lo permites, así seguiría sabiendo que estás ahí para mi. Una marca que dure por siempre- dijo Cain, mientras con un dedo le rozaba los labios.

-Eres caprichoso nii-san. En el cuello, como ayer? –susurraba ella, mientras iba tocando cada parte del cuerpo que mencionaba- O en la frente? Quizá… en el pecho? O prefieres en los labios?

-Interesante…Puedo elegir?

-Claro nii-san. Este juego me divierte- replicó, provocando todavía más en Caín un deseo irrefrenable.

-No…Prefiero dejarlo a tu elección. Pero ten en cuenta que si eliges los labios iremos directos al infierno –dijo, acercándose cada vez más y más a ella.

-Me gusta el calor- concluyó Setsu, y acto seguido le besó en los labios mientra le acariciaba la cara. Fue un beso suave, puro, que se prolongó por varios segundos. Durante ese corto momento, Setsu notó como su hermano la agarraba fuerte por la cintura y espalda, su pecho estaba aprisionado en el torso de él y apenas podía moverse.

Cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros, se miraron fijamente, todavía fuertemente agarrados, transmitiéndose un deseo hasta ahora desconocido para ellos. Se miraban y respiraban aceleradamente, sin poder reaccionar más allá, sin articular palabra, sin separarse. Ese corto momento avivó una chispa que había estado apagada mucho tiempo en sus corazones, una chispa que comenzó a arder sin freno en ese preciso instante. Y, poseídos por ese deseo irracional, en un movimiento brusco, volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más apasionado. Cain seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura mientras jugaba con sus labios, los mordía e introducía su lengua furtivamente para saborear con más intensidad la boca de Setsu. Ella, se dejaba guiar y disfrutaba de cada beso, de cada mordisco, de cada sensación en su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, al contrario, cada vez se miraban más intensamente antes de volver a atacar con más deseo, era como si después de mucho tiempo de hambruna pudieran volver a comer aquello más deseado.

Apenas fueron dos minutos, los dos minutos más apasionados de sus vidas, pero repentinamente algo hizo "click" en sus mentes al mismo tiempo que el fuego perdía intensidad. Era el "click" de la razón, de la conciencia, el "click" que les hizo ver en realidad lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron, una Setsu sonriente le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se fue para el baño.

-Es hora de que vaya a la ducha, luego iremos a comprar, de acuerdo?- dijo de camino al baño.

-Como quieras. Yo estaré aquí descansando hasta que termines al lado de la ventana. Eso de estar en el infierno da mucho calor- contestó él, tapándose la vergüenza con la mano en la cara, como si fuera a dormir.

Ella no contestó, entró al baño, cerró la puerta. Como un autómata se quitó la ropa, la peluca y entró a la ducha con la mente bloqueada, en blanco y sin expresión alguna. Abrió el grifo, y cuando el agua caliente empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, un calor interno comenzó a emanar desde el interior de su cuerpo hasta su cara activando de nuevo todo un torrente de pensamientos y sensaciones que iban a cambiar mucho su percepción sobre Ren.


	3. Distancia entre hermanos

_****_**Hola a tod s! Quiero agradeceros vuestros comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir con cada capítulo! Gracias por leerme, y por querer seguir mis historias, no podría pedir más. Un abrazo!**

_Qué acaba de ocurrir?Mi cuerpo no logra reaccionar, está tetanizado. Cómo de lejos podría llevar su actuación? Ese beso era actuado pero…sentí como si me estuviera besando a mi..Qué me esta pasando? No me gustan estos sentimientos, no los quiero! Me odio a mi misma, mi beso no era actuado… me odio a mi misma. El me ha besado como un profesional, totalmente metido en su rol, pero yo... yo le he fallado y me he fallado…Tengo que eliminar estos sentimientos, esta sensación, quiero eliminar todo el rastro que está dejando en mi…_

Kyoko intentó reponerse en la ducha sin mucho éxito. En un último intento, se puso la peluca y salió al reencuentro de su hermano, pero al mirarle a los ojos, una enorme tristeza le invadió reflejándose en toda su cara.

-Setsu? Estás bien?- dijó Cain, preocupado por esa expresión.

-Si..Pero si no te importa, voy a dar una vuelta, necesito caminar.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-No! No, de verás quiero ir sola –le dijo, sin apenas mirarle y con la voz temblorosa.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado y no salgas del hotel. Ah! Y lleva el móvil contigo- contestó, en tono serio.

-Está bien. Y desapareció rápidamente dejándolo solo en la habitación.

"_He metido la pata hasta el fondo…Se arrepiente de lo sucedido. Y qué hago ahora? No puedo hacer nada, y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, mi corazón no puede…"_

Ren se dejó caer en la butaca derrotado, sin ganas de luchar, dejándola irse sin poder decir nada.

Kyoko andaba por el pasillo a ritmo lento, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía triste, se odiaba a sí misma por unos sentimientos que no podía callar. La habían besado dos veces en su vida, una a la fuerza y otra por actuación, y esa estadística en realidad minaba esa parte femenina que anidaba en su interior. De repente vió una sombra a lo lejos que la miraba, petrificado.

-Kyoko!

-S…Shotaro! Qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamó, todavía con los ojos llorosos pero una mirada llena de furia.

-Te he venido a buscar! Sé que estás con él! Qué haces vestida así? – La miró de arriba abajo, con esa minifalda de cuero, el top sugerente, las botas de tacón y esa peluca rubia. Se le descompuso la cara.

-Dónde está ese malnacido? Qué te ha hecho? Te está prostituyendo verdad?

-Ehh? –Kyoko impactada, no sabía lo que estaba oyendo

-Sabía que algo andaba mal en él! Lo mato!- Y fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde se hospedaban los hermanos sin darle tiempo a Kyoko de reaccionar.

En ese mismo instante Cain abría la puerta para ir a buscar a su hermana, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Shotaro delante, quien le propinó tal puñetazo que lo tumbó en el suelo de la habitación.

-Eres un cabrón! Cómo has podido engañar a una inocente pueblerina como ella?

Ren, todavía en el suelo, le miró con la furia propia de Kuon, y mientras se levantaba le amenazó, _"Esta vez te voy a matar" _susurró, y fue hacia él para devolverle el golpe_._

-Nii san! No lo hagas! – gritó Setsu provocando que Cain parara instantaneamente.

-Ha sido un malentendido, nii san..- se acercó ella para calmarle

-Nii san? Encima de chulo lolicón pervertido! Yo te mato!- exclamó Fuwa.

-Quieres parar Shotaro? Estamos actuando!- se interpuso Setsu entre ellos.

-Ehh? Pero si no hay cámaras!

-Eres tan tonto que las pocas neuronas que tienes las usas para peinarte y cantar! Estamos en una misión secreta de la compañía, en relación a una actuación de Tsuruga san. Somos los hermanos Hel, y esto no debe saberse!

-Ahh? – y cambiando la expresión por una sonrisa malévola y dos cuernos de demonio prosiguió- Así que yo sé vuestro secreto eh? Un secreto que no debe difundirse..hehehe

-Cómo digas algo, te juro que no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy- intervino Ren, furioso.

-No me das miedo- contestó Sho con asco.

-A él quizá no, pero a mi deberías- prosiguió Setsu bien metida en su papel, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa- si dices algo todo el mundo sabrá tu verdadero nombre y lo pueblerino que eres. Y tu no quieres eso, verdad?

-Eres una..encima que me preocupo por ti! Está bien, me voy, pero esto no quedará así- concluyó lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Ren.

-Exacto, no quedará así – contestó Ren.

-Ah! Antes de irme.. cómo te llamas ahora? Pregúnto Sho a la actriz rubia

-Setsu

-Bien Setsu. Quizá te interese saber que el actor Tsuruga Ren, el cual no está aquí hoy, ya sabe tooodo lo que me dijo tu amiga Kyoko en el párking. Sobre lo de utilizarle para subir a la cima y esas cosas. Se lo dirás a Kyoko cuando la veas?- dijo Shotaro en tono sarcástico. Y se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Setsu, bloqueada a raíz de lo que acababa de escuchar, se giró a trompicones como un robot hasta encontrarse de frente con su hermano, quien la miraba con indiferencia y con la mejilla ligeramente hinchada.

-Por qué no me has dejado devolverle el golpe?

-Porque no sería bueno para ti ni para tu carrera, Nii san- dijo en tono triste y poniéndole la mano en la mejilla hinchada.

-Pues me parecía que estabas protegiendo su bonita cara, y eso me repugna – con tono impasible.

-Nii san, ya te lo dije antes no? Ese no es nadie para mi.

-Si no hay nada entre vosotros, por qué ha venido hasta aquí y por qué te ha buscado tan desesperadamente?

-No lo se ni me importa- contestó ella, desafiante.

-Pues debería, puesto que ha debido remover cielo y tierra para llegar hasta aquí. Y si alguien hace eso, es por algo- contestó, quitando la mano de su cara y sentándose en la butaca.

-Voy a por hielo- dijo ella, triste

-No es necesario

-Sí lo es- Y fue a por hielo a la nevera, volvió, se arrodillo al lado de él y lo puso delicadamente en su mejilla.

-Setsu..Eso del párking, es cierto?

-Sí lo es, pero no en el sentido en el que él lo ha explicado- contestó cabizbaza.

-Ya veo, al final no sois tan diferentes. Sois capaces de utilizar a quien sea para llegar a la cima.

-Eso no es verdad!- Exclamó ella, tirándole el hielo- Que sea la última vez que me dices que ese sujeto y yo nos parecemos en algo- prosiguió, con una mirada llena de odio.

Caín, tomándola fuerte por la mano, le dijo,

-La verdad, Setsu, no me interesa lo más mínimo. Me voy a la cama.

Y se refugió en la cama, dejándola sola, con la palabra en la boca y a punto de llorar. Ese era el último día que eran hermanos y había sido un desastre. Kyoko quería simplemente desaparecer, y que todo lo que había ocurrido ese día desapareciera con ella.


	4. Kirsten Takarada

**Hola a tod s! Voy a tener problemas para seguir escribiendo. Me he mudado y de momento no tengo internet ni línea de teléfono así que esperadme! Mientras tanto, buscaré modos para seguir publicando, el relato de hoy lo he enviado a través del móvil y espero que funcione. Saludos!**

El incidente del chupetón, el beso y la aparición en escena de Shotaro eran demasidas emociones fuertes para una joven como Kyoko. Sin saber cómo se había metido en un buen lío del cual no sabía como escapar. Para empezar, por qué había besado a Ren? Setsu haría algo así? Era ese tipo de hermana enamorada y decidida? Porque por otro lado era fría y despiadada, así que no acababa de encajar ese beso dentro del papel. Eso le ponía nerviosa y le irritaba enormemente no encontrar una buena justificación a ese acto. Después de eso, por qué apareció Sho de repente en el hotel? Por qué la buscaba? No lo tenía nada claro, pero suponía que por algo buena no podía ser. Y por último, el repentino enfado de Tsuruga san. En realidad, empezaba a darse cuenta de que cada vez que Shotaro irrumpía en sus vidas de un modo u otro, los demonios de Ren salían a la luz y la empujaban hacia la oscuridad más profunda. Acaso Ren había tenido algún problema con Shotaro que ella desconocía? O todavía se enfadaba al recordar que ella había entrado en el mundo del espectáculo por venganza? También tenía que conseguir aclarar las cosas respecto a la conversación del párking, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Es cierto que ella dijo esas palabras, pero fue Shotaro quien la provocó para que dijera eso. Kyoko sabía que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Ren, y comenzaba a reconocer que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante, además de que era una suerte poder actuar junto a un actor de su calibre.

Todos estos pensamientos se repetieron una y otra vez en su cabeza durante toda la noche y se depositaron a la mañana siguiente en la base de sus ojos en forma de alarmantes ojeras. Unas ojeras enormes y difíciles de ocultar con maquillaje.

Por suerte para la pelirroja, se había acabado temporalmente el rol de los hermanos Hel, con lo cual podía coger distancia suficiente para recapacitar y afrontar más tarde la situación. Se levantó, se fue a la ducha para despejar su mente e intentó actuar lo mejor posible en aquellos últimos minutos que le quedaban como Setsu. Tenían que desayunar juntos, ir a LME, cambiarse allí y seguir con sus vidas reales, así que sabía que en un máximo de dos horas iba a perderlo de vista por un tiempo.

-Buenos días nee-san. He preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días- contestó en tono seco mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desaynar.

La tensión era tan palpable que Kyoko apenas dio dos sorbos a su café y se levantó con la excusa de preparar bien su maleta. No quería tenerlo cerca, estaba entre triste y enfadada ya que siempre acababa recibiendo la ira de Ren.

Apenas él terminó su desayuno, cogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron al taxi sin mediar palabra alguna. Como era de esperar, en el trayecto tampoco dijeron nada, ambos se limitaron a mirar por la ventanilla del coche y suspiraban para sus adentros deseando que el viaje terminara lo antes posible. Ren tampoco se sentía bien, sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella pero era un sentimiento que le superaba. Empezaba a creer que por culpa de su carácter la iba a alejar cada vez más de su lado, y ya no sabía como arreglar ese tipo de situaciones.

Una vez en LME se separaron. Para Kyoko fue en parte un gran alivio pero no para Ren, quien sentía el peso de la culpabilidad como una enorme roca de una tonelada encima de su cabeza.

-Buenos días Mogami san!- dijo una de las secretarias de la compañía

-Buenos días!

-El presidente quiere que vayas a su despacho inmediatamente, es algo importante.

-Mm? Está bien, voy para allí. Sabes de que se trata?

-Ni idea, pero estaba temblando de emoción, así que debe ser algo grande – sonrió la joven secretaria.

Kyoko, pensativa, se dirigió al despacho de Lory, esperando otro trabajo más como miembro de Love me. Cuanto más contento estaba él, más surrealista era el trabajo que tenía que hacer, así que un miedo terrible empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo cuando llamó a la puerta del presidente.

-Presidente?

-Mogami-kun! Pasa!

Ella entró sigilosamente. El despacho estaba lleno de flores y focos en los techos. Una puerta metalíca había surgido de la nada de una de las paredes y una música típica de consulta de dentista amenizaba la reunión. Lory se encontraba al fondo, con traje blanco camisa roja sombrero country y botas con tacon y espuelas. Estaba terriblemente emocionado, casi con lágrimas. Eso la aterrorizó aún más.

-Mogami kun! Tengo muy buenas noticias para ti- dijo, emocionado

-Qu..Que sucede? Es por algún papel? – preguntó, incómoda.

-No! –contestó nervioso, esperando más preguntas.

-Un trabajo para la sección Love me? –se atrevió a decir indecisa.

-Tampoco!

-Entonces.. no se me ocurre nada más..

-Está bien! Verás, últimamente tu fama está subiendo gracias a los papeles en los que has actuado. La sección Love me también te lleva mucho tiempo así como la escuela de actores. Sin contar con que vas al Instituto en tus días libres. Me sigues?

-No.. no del todo..- contestó, dubitativa.

-Tu agenda está cada vez más apretada, te van a llegar proyectos importantes. Tengo la sensación de que pronto serás alguien importante para la compañía, pero tenemos que encauzar tu talento.. Así que…

-Asi que..? Kyoko empezaba a temblar, más de miedo que de emoción.

-Te he contratado un manager!

-Ehhh? Un manager? gritó sorprendida- Una novata como yo? Un manager?

-Correcto! A los actores con talento se les proporciona un manager, es importante para planificar la carrera, organizar eventos…Es imprescindible! –dijo, secándose las lágrimas de la emoción – Ves esa puerta Mogami kun?

-Si..la , la veo!

- Pues mira atentamente! Te presento a… Kirsten Takarada!

De los altavoces surgió un sonido de tambores a la vez que los focos emitían diferentes colores hacía la puerta y una niebla artificial salía del suelo. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer rubia, con americana y falda blanca entró en la habitación. Tenía los ojos negros, la piel blanca, perfecta. Era alta y esbelta, parecía un angel caído del cielo. Kyoko no salía de su asombro. Esa mujer iba a ser su manager?

- Encantada de conocerte Kyoko chan- dijo Kirsten mientras le tendía la mano.

- Igualmente- contestó Kyoko, avergonzada de estar frente a alguien tan bello.

Se estrecharon la mano y Kyoko sintió una energía positiva que unos segundos le llenó de confianza. Ambas se sonrieron y se sonrojaron, una nueva etapa comenzaba para las dos.

-En fin – intervino Lory, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos – Kirsten viene de los Estados Unidos, allí acabó sus estudios y es una manager que está en sus inicios pero motivada y con muy buen currículum. Tiene sangre estadounidense y japonesa – Y mirando a Kirsten prosiguió- Kyoko es una joven muy talentosa pero con graves problemas emocionales, es por eso que es la miembro número 1 de Love me! Por eso, a pesar de su gran talento, tendrás que ser paciente y ayudarla en todo lo posible.

-Será un placer, Presidente – dijo ilusionada Kirsten – Cuantos años tienes Kyoko chan?

-diecisiete – contestó sonrojada.

-Yo veintitrés. Creo que podemos llevarnos bien, daré lo mejor de mi.

- Yo también daré lo mejor de mi! – contestó Kyoko, confiada.

Kyoko no sabía qué implicaba tener una manager, su experiencia más próxima había sido cuando hizo de manager de Tsuruga Ren, y no le habían quedado nada claras las funciones de esa profesión.

Ambas se fueron juntas hacia el vestuario de Kyoko, tenía que meterse en el personaje de Natsu y continuar con la serie. De camino, Kirsten sacó una agenda dorada con brillantes.

-Uauuu! Exclamó Kyoko, emocionada

-Te gusta? La compré pensando en ti. El presidente me dijo que te gustan las cosas brillantes y de princesa.

-Es verdad! Mi sueño es poder actuar el papel de una princesa atrapada en un castillo… – explicaba emocionada mientras giraba y giraba por los pasillos- pero en realidad de momento solo hago papeles de bruja.

-Eso puede cambiar Kyoko chan, lucharemos por tus sueños! Pero de momento, he organizado todo tu planning en esta agenda. A partir de ahora vas a estar muy ocupada, estás preparada?- dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-Sí! – contestó mientras le cogía del brazo, con los ojos brillantes y llorosos.

Ambas estaban emocionadas en medio del pasillo hasta que algo hizo a Kirsten volver a la realidad. Se quedó paralizada y la agenda se le cayó al suelo, soltando algunos brillantes. Kyoko miró primero a Kirsten, luego decició girarse para ver qué fantasma acababa de ver su manager.

-Ku… Ren Tsuruga..no me esperaba encontrarte tan pronto por aquí..

-Kirsten? Qué haces tú por aquí?- dijo Ren sorprendido de verla mientras se acercaba.

-Soy la manager de Kyoko! – contestó entusiasmada

-La manager de Kyoko?- miró sorprendido a la pelirroja.- Vaya.. me alegro mucho por ambas. Mogami san es una actriz con mucho talento- siguió diciendo, confiado.

-Tsuruga..sann- susurró Kyoko mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la velocidad de la luz- Verás Kirsten, Tsuruga san es mi sempai, y es gracias a él que estoy aprendiendo tanto- prosiguió, todavía más colorada.

-Sempai? Preguntó Kirsten

-Si, sempai –contestó Ren- Soy la persona que le sirve de peldaño para escalar a la fama. Es, una chica ambiciosa, verdad, Mo-ga-mi-san? dijo sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa que tan solo Kyoko podía interpretar.

"_Nooooooo! Esa sonrisa repleta de maldad otra vez! Me está llevando a los confines del infierno!" _La Kyoko interior se tiraba de los pelos horrorizada, pero la exterior puso un semblante triste y solo se atrevió a decir.

-Me adelanto Kirsten, tengo que cambiarme. Tsuruga san, si me disculpas..- y se fue cabizbaja, sin saber que decir.

-Qué está pasando aquí Ren? –preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a un Ren pensativo y preocupado.

-Nada, no te preocupes- sonrío falsamente como de costumbre- Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues verás, apenas me estoy iniciando como manager profesional, me propusieron esta oferta, miré Dark Moon y la actuación de Kyoko me dejó petrificada. Supe enseguida que juntas podríamos llegar lejos, la vi una actriz con talento y con mucha personalidad, y me dieron unas ganas locas de conocerla y trabajar con ella.

-La verdad es que tiene mucho talento y es una magnífica persona, os llevareis bien.

-Ren.. me gustaría que tomáramos un café tranquilamente un día de estos, hace tanto que no sabía nada de ti…- dijo, nostálgica.

-Por supuesto. De hecho, quiero hablar contigo.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano sonrientes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Cuando iban hacia el rodaje de la serie, Kyoko muy pensativa se atrevió a preguntar:

-Kirsten, puedo preguntar de qué conoces a Tsuruga san?

-Verás.. La verdad es que Ren y yo tuvimos una relación hace tiempo- se atrevió a contestar, nostálgica

-Ehhh? Kyoko, muy sorprendida, no se esperaba una respuesta así. Una ex novia de Ren? Por un momento se entristeció, sin siquiera saber por qué.

-Espero que no te moleste Kyoko chan. Eso fue hace tiempo- dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-No.. no te preocupes!

-Mmmm… ya veo- espetó contenta. Si quieres, te explico cómo fue.

Kyoko no sabía que contestar a eso. Por un lado tenía curiosidad de saber más, pero por otro sospechaba que ese relato iba a ser como una herida punzante en su vientre. Hacia tiempo que intentaba mantener su caja de Pandora bien cerrada, pero era consciente de que esa caja había empezado a abrirse hacía tiempo, y temía que ese relato la hiciera estallar por completo. Kirsten, muy avispada, se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo pasaba entre esos dos, así que sin esperar respuesta de Kyoko, empezó a relatarle la historia, con la idea de calmar las dudas de la joven pelirroja.


	5. Pasado

Kirsten Takarada era una joven estadounidense de padre japonés que había pasado su infancia en California. Siempre había destacado por su belleza, la simetría de sus rasgos faciales, su pelo rubio brillante y una sonrisa deslumbrante hacían que todo el mundo se interesara por ella. A la temprana edad de 13 años, un caza-talentos la vió paseando por Los Angeles e intentó contactar con su familia para que empezara a debutar como modelo de pasarela. Sus padres se negaron en rotundo ya que tenían pensado un mundo mejor para ella en el sector de las finanzas. Con apenas dieciséis años protagonizó una obra de teatro escolar y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que lo que quería hacer era actuar. Después de mucho pelear, sus padres accedieron a inscribirla a una escuela de teatro con la condición de que también se preparara para la Universidad de Yale, algo que no estaba para nada en sus planes. Fue en el Instituto Teatral de Los Angeles donde conoció a Kuon Hizuri, un joven indisciplinado con un increíble talento que se escondía bajo una fachada rebelde. Era tres años más joven que ella y su presencia era bastante intermitente en la escuela ya que hacía numerosos viajes a Japón y retiradas que todo el mundo desconocía.

Con el paso del tiempo Kirsten se hacía cada vez más bella pero en cuestión de talento no mejoraba en absoluto, así que finalmente y por consejo de sus profesores decidió cambiar de rama y empezar los estudios de manager donde muy pronto empezó a destacar. Como parte de sus prácticas le tocó asesorar al joven Hizuri, y fue ahí donde empezó su romance.

-En seguida me sentí atraída por él y el misterio que le envolvía. Sabía que era más joven que yo pero aún así intenté acercarme lo máximo posible para llamar la atención. No fue tarea fácil, sabes? El solo se interesaba en la actuación, además era un chico muy problemático. Muchas veces venía con heridas de peleas y frecuentaba con gente rica que solo pensaba en las emociones fuertes. No estoy segura pero creo que llegó a formar parte de una pseudo banda de pijos sin ninguna meta en la vida.

-Ehh?- Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Parece increíble verdad? En fin, una noche, al salir de la escuela nos fuimos a tomar algo por ahí. Aproveché el coraje del alcohol para confesarle mis sentimientos, y aceptó a salir conmigo sin mucho dudar. En aquel entonces era la chica más feliz del mundo!

-Ya veo..- El semblante de Kyoko cambiaba por segundos, y esa conocida punzada en el estómago se hacía cada vez más intensa.

-Salimos unos meses. El no demostraba mucho su cariño pero estaba pendiente de mi y me hacía sentir afortunada. Además, era tan… vigoroso – narraba Kirsten sonrojada. En realidad confundí su pasión desbordante de joven con amor, y me di cuenta de eso al cabo de un tiempo. Me hacía el amor como si fuera la única chica en la faz de la tierra, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Kyoko, estás bien?Estás pálida!

-Eh? No! Estoy bien de verdad?- intentaba disimular- ¿Cómo terminó lo vuestro?

-Verás, cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no me quería le dije que rompiéramos porque había conocido a alguien, con la esperanza de que me parara y luchara por mi, pero lo único que dijo fue: " Entiendo, si quieres a otro no puedo hacer nada. Que seas feliz" con una sonrisa condescendiente. Me enfadé tanto que me fui y no volví a saber de él! Más tarde supe que se había ido a Japón, me informé y supe que se había convertido en un gran actor llamado Tsuruga Ren.

-Eto.. Y es por eso que has venido a Japón?- preguntó temerosa Kyoko.

-No, No! Me propusieron ser tu manager, miré tu obra y, me encantaste! Supe enseguida que juntas podríamos hacer algo grande. Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, y creo que tú eres una de ellas.

-De verdad? Preguntó, emocionada.

-Te lo juro!- exclamó Kirsten mientras le cogía de las manos.

-Debe ser bonito el primer amor – susurró Kyoko, cambiando el semblante mientras la nostalgia le invadía su ser.

-Acaso tu.. no has tenido un primer amor?

-Verás, si y no.. En realidad nunca he tenido un amor correspondido.

-Así que tú y Ren.. nada de nada? – preguntó sorprendida

-Yo y Tsuruga san? El es mi sempai! Jamás se me ocurriría – respondió completamente sonrojada.

-Ya veo..Entonces no estás interesada en él?

-No! No hay nada de eso!- todavía más roja

-Pfftt- empezó a reír – Que lástima, porque es realmente bueno- susurró.

-Kirsten san! – Kyoko estaba a punto de estallar.

-Kyoko chan, no hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades que el amor te brinda, sabes?

-A qué te refieres?

-A nada, déjalo.

El rodaje de BOX-R fue un poco difícil para Kyoko, ya que en su mente solo rodaban las palabras de su manager " vigoroso" ,"pasional", seguidas de imágenes más que sugerentes de su sempai. No sabía por qué pero la historia de Kirsten la estaba destrozando.

"_Kyoko bakka! Está claro que alguien de su edad ya ha tenido relaciones anteriores. Eres tú la única bicho raro que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un beso de verdad.. Podría contar el beso de Cain Hel o como fue solo actuación no cuenta? Kyoko despierta!", _se decía mientras se golpeaba la frente contra un muro de piedra. _" Jajajajaja, claro Kyoko! Tú no necesitas amor ni hombres! Eres más fuerte que eso! Jajajaja"_ se decía mientras todos la miraban cual loca de camino al vestuario.

Al finalizar el rodaje, tuvieron que regresar a LME ya que Kirsten tenía que dar el reporte del día y verificar que no hubieran cambios en la agenda. Se separaron en la recepción y Kyoko fue en búsqueda de Mouko san, necesitaba hablar con ella pero tropezó con alguien de camino a la sección Love me.

-Tsuruga san!

-Mogami san..

-Tsuruga san quería disculparme por lo del otro día – dijo apenada

-No, quien debería disculparse soy yo en primer lugar por el comentario de antes – replicó en tono serio.

-Lo que dijo Sho no es cierto..

-Sí, lo sé Mogami san- contestó Ren con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero quiero aclararlo! En verdad sí que dije esas palabras pero no es para nada lo que siento – continuó apenada.

-Y que es lo que en verdad sientes? –inquirió Ren acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Siento una gran admiración por ti y me enseñas muchas cosas..- contestó nerviosa

-Y? Eso es todo? – siguió acercándose más

-Y… Y eres muy bueno conmigo, tienes paciencia y te preocupas por mi..

-Y?

-Y.. Yo también me preocupo por ti…mucho…- susurró mirando al suelo con la cara enrojecida..

-Mogami san.. - susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara- Yo..

-Ren! – exclamó Kirsten a lo lejos, interrumpiendo el momento.

-Kirsten..- susurraron ambos a la vez

-Perdona Kyoko chan! Ren, a qué hora acabas?

-A las ocho

-Quedamos en el bar de la esquina entonces?

-Sí, a las ocho allí

-Kyoko chan quieres venir con nosotros? Pero igual te aburres, vamos a hablar de viejos tiempos.

"_Era tan vigoroso…""Cuando me hacía el amor.."_

-N-No! Gracias pero creo que es mejor que os deje a solas, seguro que tenéis mucho que contaros –Y con una sonrisa nada sincera prosiguió- Pasadlo bien! Me voy ahora, hasta mañana.

-Mogami san..

-Déjala – intervino Kirsten mientras ella se alejaba- si eres tan persistente la vas a agobiar – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Haga lo que haga solo la alejo..- susurró nostálgico Ren

-Vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas.

"_Quizá todavía se gusten y vuelvan a empezar…?Si Tsuruga san tuviera novia, qué pasaría con los medios? Seguro que les perseguirían día y noche…Supongo que si él es feliz es lo que cuenta, y Kirsten es muy simpática y parece conocerle bien. Tsuruga san.."_

-Kyaa! Es él? Es tan guapo! Qué hace aquí?- susurraban excitadas todas las féminas de la recepción de LME.

-Mmm? Kyoko dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al escuchar tantos murmullos

-Shotaro! – Exclamó sorprendida

-Eh Kyoko, te alegras de verme? –dijo provocando mientras guiñaba un ojo para alterar aún más el ambiente cargado de estrógenos.

-Qué coño haces aquí!- exclamó enfadada a la vez que sus demonios se preparaban para atacar al cantante

-He venido por ti- continuó aparentando un tono gentil

-Habéis oído? Ha venido por ella! Están saliendo? Si apenas es una novata en el mundo de la actuación! Llevarán mucho juntos?- Los comentarios se multiplicaban como una onda expansiva a la vez que decenas de miradas espectantes apuntaban a la pelirroja.

-Tú…Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

-Si no quieres que sigan, sígueme, AHORA – susurró en tono inquisitivo.

Kyoko aceptó a regañadientes y le siguió hasta la salida de LME, donde había un coche esperándolos. Shotaro abrió la puerta y le pegó una patada en el trasero a Kyoko empujándola adentro. Luego entró él y el coche arrancó.

-Yo te mato! Porque has hecho eso? Primero lo de aparecer en el hotel y ahora esto! Se puede saber en que estás pensando? Tienes que cuidar tu reputación y sobretodo yo tengo que cuidar la mía! Te vas a ..

Fuwa se avalanzó sobre Kyoko y la besó antes de que puediera acabar su reprimenda. Primero se bloqueó, luego su tez cambió a un color piedra mientras su expresión se alargaba lentamente. La peor ira hasta entonces desconocida salió de ella y le propino tal puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar por la nariz.

-Aaahh!- gritó Sho –Por qué coño me has pegado? Mi cara!

-Y tú cabrón por qué me has besado! Eres horrible! Te voy a pegar hasta que me canse!

-Lo hice para que te callaras de una buena vez!

Kyoko estaba preparada para volver a pegarle en su hermosa cara, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente y le hizo parar.

"_Esa es la regla del actor. Pero no debes dejar que pase más de una vez con la misma persona. Entendido?"_

-Nooooooo! Le he fallado otra vez! Y todo por tu culpa!

-De qué hablas? A quién le has fallado?

-No te incumbe estúpido Sho –dijo sollozando.

-Ya veo...Estás tan alterada porque te he robado el segundo beso? Jajajaja eres una niña de primaria! Por un beso sin importancia! Jajajaja – se retorcía Sho en el asiento del coche mientras se tapaba la cara del dolor.

-Estoy alterada porque tu aliento huele peor que el de un cadáver y me entran náuseas cuando te acercas a mi, Fu-wa-Sho – dijo Kyoko repentinamente serena, intentando aprovechar lo aprendido de Setsu para ganar el terreno a su enemigo.- Además, no me interesa hablar de este tema contigo, las comparaciones son odiosas – finalizó con una sonrisa malvada.

"_Quien es esta chica? Ya apenas la reconozco" _pensó Sho, quien en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que Kyoko chan no cambiara para mantener alguna conexión con su infancia y sus orígenes. El mundo de la fama era muy artificial y costaba encontrar gente sencilla y transparente.

-Se puede saber por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó finalmente

-He venido a avisarte- contestó Sho en tono serio.

-Avisarme de qué?

-He oído rumores sobre una nueva serie. Están buscando a una de las actrices protagonistas, y he oído que tú estás entre las preseleccionadas.

-Qué? – exclamó sorprendida

-Como oyes, no se de qué trata la serie ni nada de nada, solo se acerca del casting de actores porque te han nombrado y lo he oído de casualidad. Están entre cinco chicas y dos de ellas tienen más experiencia que tú, así que prepárate bien si te interesa.

-Un momento… Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó desconfiada

-Te debo una, y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

-Mmm?

-El asunto del Beagle, idiota!- gritó enfadado.

-Quién es idiota?

-Tú! Porque he venido a decirte esto y me lo pagas dejándome una marca en la cara! Qué voy a decir en el staff?

-Que debido a tu problema de coordinación has tropezado dándote de morros contra el suelo. Suena "cool" verdad?

-Ren Tsuruga, qué dijo él de la marca de mi puñetazo?- preguntó pensativo

-En realidad nadie preguntó.

-Me puedes explicar que hacíais allí?- siguió preguntando mientras la miraba seriamente

-Ya te lo dije! Misión secreta de la compañía. Estábamos actuando!

-Te está engañado sabes? Y acabarás llorando

-Como cuando lloré por ti? Te refieres a ese tipo de lágrimas? Preguntó Kyoko provocando que Shotaro se quedara en shock.

-Yo..yo no..

-Chófer san, pare el coche por favor. Gracias por avisarme Sho, te estoy muy agradecida- dijo mientras bajaba del coche en medio de la calle. Antes de cerrar la puerta, concluyó – Tan poco valgo para que pienses que todo el mundo se va a aprovechar de mi como tu? Ese futuro me espera? Vaya, tendré que estar preparada entonces. Adiós – y se alejó del coche después de dedicarle una sonrisa que dejó a Sho con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Mientras tanto, en el bar,

-Sí que te has movido hasta hoy Kirsten- dijo Ren mientras bebía un trago de vino.

-Tú por lo que me cuentas tampoco has estado muy quieto!- exclamó mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-En fin Ren, querías hablarme de algo en concreto verdad?

-Sí..En realidad quiero preguntarte algo, sonará raro pero es importante.

-Dispara, tengo curiosidad.

-Cuando me dejaste, me dijiste que el motivo era porque habías encontrado a alguien más y lo preferías a él.

-Uff Qué vergüenza que me digas esto así de repente!

-Sí, perdona..

-La pregunta es?

-Quiero saber si eso que me dijiste era cierto.

-Por qué quieres saber algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?

-Necesito saberlo. Un amigo me dijo hace poco que nunca había estado enamorado, y que las mujeres con las que había salido me habían dejado por eso, porque sabían que no las quería.

-Ese amigo tuyo da donde más duele eh? – djo, apenada.

-Lo siento, es una pregunta fuera de lugar, disculpa.

-Tranquilo Ren. En mi caso debo decir que tu amigo tenía razón. En realidad cuando te dejé no conocía a nadie más, pero te veía tan distante que decidí darte un ultimatum para ver si reaccionabas, pero me salió el tiro por la culata. Que tonta verdad? Jejeje

-Lo siento Kirsten..

-Pero..tu amigo se equivoca actualmente, porque yo creo que si te has enamorado verdad?

-Si…

-Entonces eso es lo que cuenta, el pasado es una mochila que llevamos puesta pero tiene que ser lo suficientemente ligera para que nos deje avanzar.

-Gracias- contestó Ren agradecido.

-Oye! No es esa Kyoko chan?- preguntó Kirsten mientras veía a la pelirroja bajarse de un coche de lujo no demasiado contenta.

-Mm?- Ren se giró, en seguida reconoció el coche. Era el de Shotaro. Intuyó que Kyoko se secaba las lágrimas y decidió ir tras ella – Disculpa, debo irme ahora.

-Claro, ve a por ella!

Kyoko estaba en la acera intentando tranquilizarse cuando Ren salió a su encuentro

-Mogami san!

-Tsuruga-san! Qué haces aquí?- preguntó todavía nerviosa.

-Ese era el coche de Fuwa verdad? Qué ha pasado?- preguntó intentando fingir tranquilidad

-Lo siento Tsuruga san! No es lo que piensas! Solo quería advertirme sobre una nueva serie en la cual estoy preseleccionada para uno de los papeles principales. Lo ha oído de casualidad y ha venido a decírmelo. Nada más!- exclamó sonrojada.

-Ya veo..- dijo serio- Es una buena noticia verdad?

-Si es cierto sí que lo es..

-Ya veo.. Entonces porque estabas medio llorando? – dijo mientras se acercaba inquisitivamente.

-N-no es nada de verdad! – se alejó Kyoko

-Mogami san- pronunció en tono severo mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Yo.. verás…Actor.. La norma..- intentaba explicar entre sollozos.

-Norma?

-Yo.. he incumplido la regla del corazón del actor.

-Vamos al coche- dijo mientras tiraba de su mano y la arrastraba hacia el párking. Ren intentaba controlarse, pero un aura negro emanaba de su cuerpo y los demonios de Kyoko eran muy conscientes. Entraron en el coche sin mediar palabra, Kyoko asustada y Ren descontrolado.

-A dónde vamos?

-A mi apartamento. Así nos calmaremos los dos y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-Estás muy enfadado? – preguntó mientras se hacía pequeña en el asiento, con tristeza y rabia a la vez.

-Si no te importa, seguimos hablando en casa- soltó secamente sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Kyoko bajo la vista, y deseó que el trayecto en coche no finalizara nunca, para no tener que enfrentarse a eso que tanto temía.


	6. Chapter 6

Ren y Kyoko llegaron al apartamento y mientras ella se sentaba nerviosa él fue a preparar té. Una vez hecho, se dirigió hacia el salón con las tazas y se sentó al lado de Kyoko. Sin todavía mirarle a la cara, bebió un sorbo de su té, suspiró largamente y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Kyoko tampoco se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, sabía que algo importante iba a suceder, y se temía lo peor.

-La norma del actor… Eso quiere decir que Fuwa lo ha vuelto a hacer?- se decidió a preguntar finalmente, todavía sin mirarla.

-…- Kyoko no se atrevía a responder y seguía sin entender la situación.

-Ya veo.. Te ha forzado o ha sido consentido?

-Por supuesto que forzado!- exclamó mirándole finalmente a la cara, pero él seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Si quieres podemos denunciarlo mañana a la compañía, Mogami san.

-No! Esto es asunto mío!- exclamó todavía más nerviosa. Se que es un beso sin importancia, y que si lo dijera por ahí la gente se lo tomaría a broma. No me molesta tanto el asunto del beso…

-Entonces? – se giró finalmente para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendido.

-Soy una actriz! Se supone que tendré que pasar por cosas así a menudo y tendría que reaccionar de otro modo. Pero ese idiota me besa para burlarse de mi y lo consigue porque me bloqueo! Es un simple beso y yo me bloqueó como una niña de primaria! Cómo se supone que voy a rodar escenas así o incluso más fuertes si me bloqueo por tonterías así? – dijo entre sollozos.

-Veros juntos me pone furioso- soltó de repente Ren

-Eh? Exclamó sorprendida.

-Cuando se acerca a ti no solo te desestabiliza. Siento que tiene acceso a una parte de ti a la que yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme. Es el único que no te causa indiferencia, y eso me pone furioso- dijo mientras miraba los posos del café.

-Tsuruga san..- Kyoko empezó a ponerse nerviosa, las manos le temblaban- Eso no es verdad..

-Cuando nos besamos el otro día como los hermanos Hel no te bloqueaste, así que esto no tiene nada que ver con tus dotes de actriz- dijo mientras la miraba seriamente.

-Te equivocas! Gritó Kyoko, roja como un tomate y todavía más temblorosa.

-Me equivoco?

-Sss-sí! Pero no quiero hablar de ello- y giró la cara para no mirarle directamente.

Ren, cansado de toda la historia, decidió seguir provocándola para que hablara.

-Pues yo sí quiero hablar de ello, si no no podré ayudarte. En qué me equivoco?

-No- insistía, todavía sin mirarle.

-Mogami san- lo dijo en un tono tan severo que la pelirroja se sobresaltó. Unos segundos más tarde, Kyoko empezó a sentir como el aura maléfica de Ren se acercaba por su espalda. Se giró lentamente para no tener que mirarle directo a los ojos. Entonces, el aura de Ren desapareció y con una mirada compasiva prosiguió.

-Por favor Mogami san.

-Está bien Tsuruga san. Pero lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar..- dijo apenada

-Me arriesgaré- contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-El ser Setsu me ha ayudado mucho, sobretodo a tratar con una parte de mi que tengo muy.. como decirlo, enterrada. El ser una ignorante en todo lo relacionado al amor en realidad me iba bien, era una manera de huir de ese tipo de situaciones. Pero Setsu, que está enamorada de su hermano, me ha obligado a desenterrar ciertos aspectos que detesto, o que detestaba..

-Perdona pero no te sigo- dijo extrañado.

-Lo siento! Me estoy yendo por las ramas. A ver..- se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa- Creía que mi comportamiento como Setsu era parte del papel pero me di cuenta de que en realidad me escudaba en el papel de Setsu para hacer cosas que Kyoko no sería capaz de hacer. Decía ser Setsu, pero era Kyoko la que en realidad actuaba! Y cuando nos besamos, fui yo la que se dejó llevar, en realidad no estaba actuando. No se cómo pasó ni por qué, pero fue así. Perdóname Tsuruga san!

Ren se quedó boquiabierto, creía haber entendido algo pero no lo tenía muy claro, así que fingiendo todavía un poco de frialdad siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Perdonar, por qué exactamente?

-Porque como actriz no soy capaz de estar a tu nivel! Me disteis la oportunidad de trabajar un personaje 24 horas y yo no he sido capaz, aunque me forzaba para que tu pudieras desarrollar tu papel adecuadamente, en realidad estaba muy confundida –prosiguió, todavía sonrojada y apenada.

-Espera espera espera…- interrumpío Ren, más confundido que ella- Es cierto que la situación requería seguir un papel todo el tiempo para poder desarrollar bien a los personajes, pero te equivocas en algo.

-Eh?- se sorprendió Kyoko

-Piénsalo, dos hermanos muy cercanos que prácticamente están obsesionados el uno con el otro y son dependientes, crees que realmente llegarían a pasar el límite, sabiendo que eso podría separarlos para siempre? No sería más bien un amor platónico que nunca llegará a consumarse?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí…- dijo confundida- pero no veo por ..

-Yo aproveché la oportunidad y te besé, tampoco estaba actuando Mogami san- se atrevió a decir finalmente mientras le sonreía.

-Yo no.. –Kyoko intentaba decir algo pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

-Acepté el rol como tu hermano, me acerqué a ti, y te besé. Y no hubiera aceptado a otra Setsu que no fueras tú.

Kyoko se puso tan nerviosa que la taza de té se le cayó rompiéndose en pedazos.

-La taza! Perdona Tsuruga san, voy a recogerlo en un momento..

-No- la interrumpió impidiéndole que se levantara del sofá- No huyas de esto, ya lo recogeré yo- dijo mirándola seriamente.

-No… no entiendo que quieres decir- contestó vagamente, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí que me entiendes, me entiendes perfectamente. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kyoko lo miró a los ojos y rompió a llorar, nerviosa. El intentó acercarse para calmarla pero ella se apartó bruscamente.

-No! No quería oír esas palabras… No lo entiendes…

-Creo que es fácil – suspiró mientras se apartaba un poco- tú no estás enamorada de mi- y con una sonrisa derrotada conluyó- No pasa nada, de igual modo quería decírtelo pero por favor, deja de llorar.

-Es que.. no lo entiendes…- seguía diciendo Kyoko mientras lloraba- mi corazón está cerrado, yo no me tenía permitido volver a enamorarme. Pero tú, tú despiertas esos sentimientos en mi y me confundes, e intento rechazarlos pero.. estoy confundida.. No quiero enamorarme!

-Puedo abrazarte?- sonrió Ren

-No..si lo haces, yo..- seguía llorando Kyoko.

Y Ren la abrazó con fuerza, para que la pelirroja se calmara. El pobre no sabía si había sido rechazado o no, entendía la confusión de la joven debido a su pasado pero él no quería perderla. Así que susurrándole al oído intentó calmarla y darle opciones.

-Sé que lo has pasado muy mal en el pasado y que te da miedo volver a sufrir. Yo no puedo prometerte nada, pero te quiero, mis sentimientos son sinceros y espero que hayan llegado aunque sea un poco a tu corazón. Si crees que puedes darme una oportunidad, me lo harás saber? Yo te esperaré.

Kyoko logró calmarse un poco al oír esas palabras. Lentamente se separó, le miró con los ojos todavía con un poco de lágrimas y se despidió.

-Tengo que irme. Perdona Tsuruga san- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá, todavía impactada.

-Pensarás en ello? – preguntó antes de que se fuera.

-Si.. Yo.. necesito pensar..Discúlpame- y se fue dejando a Ren derrotado en el sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

-Oye Ren, hace como tres semanas que no veo a Kyoko chan. Tú sabes algo?

-Está con los preparativos de la nueva serie y sigue con el rodaje de Box R, debe estar muy ocupada, además creo que época de exámenes.

-Entonces tú la has visto no?

-No. Hace tres semanas me dejó un mensaje donde me explicaba todo. Desde entonces no se nada.

-Y no la has llamado?- preguntó Yashiro, curioso como siempre.

-No quiero molestarla- contestó escueto mientras miraba a la carretera.

-Todo esto es muy raro. Tú estás muy serio, no sabemos nada de Kyoko.. Piensas decirme de una buena vez qué ha pasado? Somos amigos no?- preguntó preocupado.

Ren suspiró, miró de reojo a Yashiro y se decidió a hablar.

-Me declaré hace tres semanas. Y como puedes percibir, creo que he sido rechazado.

La expresión de Yashiro era todo un poema, boquiabierto, con las manos en la cara y los ojos abiertos hasta las mejillas, parecía el cuadro del grito.

-Ahhhhh? Te declaraste? Ren declarándose! Y rechazado! No me lo creo! Cómo pasó?

-Sin más le dije que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo solté así, casi sin venir a cuento. Qué estúpido verdad?

-Dios mío Ren, estás bien?Te dijo que no, sin más?

-Me dijo que sentía algo, pero que no podía. Tiene que pensar. Al principio pensé que así era, pero creo que lo dijo para no hacerme daño.

-Lo siento de veras. Piensas rendirte?

Ren miró de reojo a su copiloto y sonriendo finalizó:

-No, pero prefiero distanciarme un poco para no presionarla. No tengo intención de rendirme, tampoco se qué más puedo hacer. Ahora es buen momento para dejarla tranquila, ya que con el rodaje de Revengers va a estar muy ocupada.

-Revengers? No sabía que era esa serie! Sabes que Kijima es coprotagonista?- dijo Yashiro inocentemente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el aura maléfica de Ren comenzaba a emanar.

-No lo sabía.

-Tranquilo Ren, Kijima no ha vuelto a intentar nada después de lo que dijiste.

-Ya veo..

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la declaración. Desde entonces Kyoko no se había atrevido a encarar la situación. Cada vez que lo había intentado sus demoníos la agarraban con tal fuerza que tenía que huir cuando sentía la presencia de Tsuruga san. Además, desde que fue aceptada para la serie estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar con claridad. Le dejó un mensaje a Ren para avisarle de la nueva situación y llamó a Shotaro para agradecerle. Después de eso, apagó el móvil y se dedicaba únicamente a centrarse en el trabajo y sus exámenes.

-Kyoko, estás preparada? Cuando Mouko pida el café tú entras en escena. Justo después Nanami saldrá del lavabo y las tres os sentáis en la mesa de Riko.

-Muy bien!

El rodaje de Revengers había empezado apenas hacía una semana. La serie prometía muchísimo, las protagonistas eran cuatro chicas que por diferentes circunstancias se alian para robar obras de arte y venderlas en el mercado negro. Kijima hacía el papel de policía y debía capturar a la banda, pero al mismo tiempo se enamora profundamente de Kyoko ignorando que ella pertenece a la misma.

Al finalizar el rodaje, Kyoko, Kirsten y Mouko se fueron a tomar un café ya que por primera vez en días tenían dos horas libres.

-Mouko san! Es como un sueño hecho realidad!- gritó Kyoko mientras la abrazaba.

-Qué es un sueño? Y suéltame!-

-El trabajar juntas en una serie así! No es maravilloso? Juntas todo el día!- seguía abrazándola mientras Mouko intentaba quitársela de encima.

-Kirsten ayúdame! -Rogaba Mouko

-No! Sois tan monas cuando estáis juntas! Uy me llaman! Diga? Hola Yashiro!

El semblante de Kyoko cambió por completo. Dejó a su amiga y se puso a beber el café mirando al suelo, pensativa. Kirsten habló apenas unos minutos y cuando colgó se percató del panorama.

-Era Yashiro san. Adivina por quién preguntaba? – preguntó satírica.

-Ya.. hace tiempo que no le veo- contestó Kyoko compungida.

-Ni a Ren tampoco verdad?- siguió provocando la rubia.

-Kyoko chan- intervino Mouko- Aún sigues huyendo de él? Me parece horrible que hagas eso, más cuando él está enamorado de ti. Qué decepción.

-No seas tan dura con ella- dijo Kirsten- A ver, has reflexionado sobre lo que te dijo? O sobre lo que sientes?

-Yo... creo que estoy enamorada de él.

-Eso es bueno no?

-Pero no estoy preparada para esto.. Tengo miedo.

-de que te haga daño?

-De eso.. y de no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Me siento como una niña a su lado, voy a cumplir 18 años y.. no tengo nada que ofrecer. Ni siquiera se lo que es el amor.

-Pues si no te das una oportunidad nunca tendrás nada que ofrecer sabes? Siempre rodarás en círculos y te harás vieja y todavía serás virgen

-Kirsten! –exclamó sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Vamos vamos, era para darle un poco de humor a este drama.

-Pero tiene razón, Kyoko- dijo Mouko san –Tarde o temprano tendrás que avanzar, y qué mejor que con alguien de quién estás enamorada? Deja que rompa ese muro de una buena vez!

-De todas maneras esta noche se va enfrentar a él- intervino Kirsten

Kyoko se petrificó en un instante – Acaso viene a la fiesta que organiza la productora?

-Claro, Ren es muy importante para LME y debe estar presente aunque no participe en la serie. Por cierto, vas a ir acompañada?

-Iré con Kijima. Me dijo que era importante que fuéramos juntos, para vender bien la filmación- contestó Kyoko sonrojada.

-Qué ignorante eres a veces! – gritaron ambas a la vez.

-Pero por qué?- exclamó sorprendida Kyoko.

-Acaso no te das cuenta de las intenciones de Kijima? No estés muy pegada a él, al contrario, darías mala imagen a la productora. Ahora vamos a buscar tu vestido?

Kyoko estaba especialmente nerviosa. Iba a encontrarse a Ren en la fiesta acompañada de Kijima! Era como un déjà vu, y la última vez la cosa no había terminado demasiado bien. Kirsten había elegido para ella un vestido de lo más rompedor, en representación del rol de femme fatale que tenía en la serie. Era rojo intenso, palabra de honor y con una abertura que descubría prácticamente todo el muslo derecho. Se había puesto la joya que Ren le había regalado y peinado como Natsu, para darse más confianza.

Kijima y Kyoko llegaron junto con Kirsten y Mouko, Ren llegó con Yashiro como de costumbre. Ninguno de ellos se vieron al comienzo puesto que había unos trescientos invitados en la fiesta. Kyoko no paraba de buscar a Ren con la mirada mientras sus demonios intentaban impedírselo, mientras tanto Kijima, al ver que su contrincante no estaba cerca intentaba acercarse más a la joven.

-Estás preciosa esta noche Kyoko chan- dijo Kijima mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-Gracias, iré a por una bebida- respondió la joven intentando zafarse de sus garras.

-Ya voy yo, de paso cogeré algo para mi. Por cierto, me gustaría invitarte a cenar un día de estos para hablar de nuestros personajes. Sería importante para conseguir una buena química entre los protagonistas, no crees?

-Esto..yo..

Kyoko no pudo acabar la frase, justo en este preciso instante sus ojos se acababan de cruzar con los de Ren, quien la miraba impasible desde la lejanía. Este levanto ligeramente su copa en señal de saludo y volvió a girarse para seguir hablando con otros compañeros. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de la joven, quién en seguida se percató de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y de que por culpa de sus inseguridades lo había alejado. Deseó acercarse y abrazarle como cuando eran los hermanos Hel, pero en lugar de eso estaba allí sola acompañada de alguien con quien no quería estar.

-Déjame Kijima, por favor- dijo en tono seco, provocando sorpresa en el actor.

-Perdona Kyoko chan, voy a por las bebidas.

-No es necesario, Kirsten viene con una bebida para mi- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía como su manager se acercaba con dos copas.

-Kyoko chan! Te he traído algo para beber. Quieres?

-Gracias! Estoy sedienta!

-Mira! Si son Ren y Yashiro! Vamos a saludarlos!- exclamó mientras le cogía la mano y la estiraba hacia el grupo donde estaban ellos.

-Yashiro! Ren!- gritó la joven

-Hola Kirsten!- respondió Yashiro- Kyoko chan! Cuanto tiempo! Estás preciosa con ese vestido!

-Gracias Yashiro san. Tsuruga san, buenas noches- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Yashiro y Kirsten, conscientes de la situación, se alejaron un poco mientras hablaban para dar intimidad a la pareja. Estos, al ver la situación, se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Kyoko rompió el hielo.

-Tsuruga san, no sabía que vendrías hoy. Como estás?- dijo tímidamente.

-Todo bien, gracias. Y tú? Veo que has venido con Kijima. Actuais juntos en la serie?

-Sí! El es el policía que se enamora de mi sin saber que soy una de las ladronas. La serie es muy interesante, estoy muy contenta la verdad, y por primera vez no soy la antagonista.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo con una sonrisa de lo más falsa- Ese vestido es muy bonito, te lo ha comprado él?- preguntó mientras su sonrisa se volvía de lo más deslumbrante y por lo tanto, tenebrosa para Kyoko.

-No! Lo he comprado yo! Kirsten me ayudó a elegirlo- dijo con dificultad. Esa sonrisa la estaba matando por dentro, todos sus demonios estaban en alerta roja.

-Ya veo, buena elección. Si me disculpas, voy a saludar a unos compañeros que he visto antes- dijo en tono serio.

Esa frase agudizó el dolor de su pecho, que se hacía cada vez más intenso. Lo tenía al lado pero lo sentía tan lejos que apenas podía mediar palabra. Las ganas de abrazarlo y de sentirlo se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y sin reflexionar, justo cuando Ren le daba la espalda para irse, ella le cogió suavemente de la mano provocando una gran sorpresa en él.

-Qué..qué ocurre Mogami san?- dijo mientras se giraba, sorprendido.

-Yo.. solo..quiero abrazarte nii san..- soltó Kyoko, levantando la mirada, totalmente sonrojada.

Instantáneamente Ren tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho y posando su cara en el cuello de la joven. La gente que estaba alrededor se giró sorprendida al ver la escena, pero por suerte para ellos la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción y varias parejas de la fiesta empezaron a bailar, ignorando completamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Mogami san- le susurro al oído mientras olía la fragancia de su cabello y la besaba en la cabeza.

Kyoko respondió aferrándose más a fuerte a él, mientras se fundía poco a poco entre los brazos de Ren con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Me lo pones muy difícil sabes?-suspiró él

-Lo siento..

Ambos seguían abrazados, movían los pies ligeramente al ritmo de la balada para disimular, pero en realidad no estaban escuchando nada de lo que sucedía alrededor, era como si estuvieran solos en ese instante. El abrazo duró lo que duró la canción, cuando ésta acabó se separaron lentamente. Los sentimientos de Kyoko empezaban a revelarse poco a poco y la esperanza de Ren crecía al mismo ritmo. Llegará el dia en que Kyoko acepte sus sentimientos y le de una oportunidad?


	8. Cita

-Muy bien. Todos a sus puestos! 3…2…1…ACCION!

En escena se ve un atelier de pintura, muy desordenado y polvoriento. En el centro, una mujer morena de pelo corto, con un porte muy sofisticado. Alguien llama a la puerta y entra sin pedir permiso.

-Buenos días. Disculpe la intromisión.

-El atelier está cerrado. Solo atiendo encargos por teléfono o vía mail, así que si hace el favor de irse..

-Soy de la brigada policial- dijo el señor mostrando la placa. Mi nombre es Takahiro Rei.

-Vaya, acaso pintar es ilegal?-preguntó la muchacha con cierto desaire.

-No por el momento- contestó sonriendo. Estoy investigando el robo de una obra de arte y necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-Por qué a mi?

-Verá, me he informado bien. Usted es Ayumi Meiko si no me equivoco. Una experta en pintores clásicos europeos, la mejor según me han dicho.

-Quién le ha dicho eso? Yo solo soy una pintora, sin más – contestó mientras se hacía un té-Quiere uno?

-Sí, gracias. Verá señora Ayumi..

-Señorita, y llámeme Meiko por favor. Esas formalidades no me gustan, me parecen demasiado frías.

-Está bien Meiko. Sé muy bien que no solo es una buena pintora. Nació en Okinawa, sus padres eran marchantes de arte. Es licenciada en historia del arte y bellas artes, especializada en la época del impresionismo. No solo pinta cuadros, también hace reproducciones muy exactas que vende a precios escandalosos.

-Vaya.. se ha informado bien. Me parece que no puedo ocultarle nada, señor agente.

-Iré al grano. Necesito su colaboración para investigar el robo de dos cuadros. Es de suma importancia.

-Primero, no sé en qué podría serle de ayuda. Y segundo, tampoco sé por qué debería ayudarles- le dijo mientras le daba la taza de té.

-Pues verá, señorita- contestó mientras daba un sorbo a su té- Primero, usted es capaz de distinguir copias de originales, además de conocer bien el valor del mercado y a ciertos vendedores del mercado negro. Y segundo, si decide colaborar, la brigada olvidará ciertos problemas que usted tuvo con la ley hace algún tiempo y que está todavía pendiente de juicio.

-Ya veo.. Usted gana señor Takahiro. Ahora si me disculpa, debo seguir trabajando- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse enfrente del caballete, dándole la espalda.

-Por supuesto. Estaremos en contacto. Ah, y llámeme Rei- y sin más dilación abandonó el atelier.

CORTEN!

-Muy bien chicos! Kyoko y Kijima, habéis estado estupendos. Se acabó el rodaje por hoy, pueden irse todos a casa. Nos vemos el lunes a las nueve.

-Kyoko-chan, buen trabajo- dijo sonriendo Kijima.

-Sí, buen trabajo tú también- respondió la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-Mañana voy a comer fuera con algunos del rodaje. Me gustaría que vinieras.

-Eto..gracias pero mañana me es imposible- contestó completamente nerviosa.

-Pasa algo Kyoko chan?- preguntó, curioso.

-Nada nada! Solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me pone nerviosa pensar en ello..De todos modos, gracias por la invitación. Quizá la próxima vez.

-Sí.. eso espero. Hasta el lunes- dijo en tono tristón.

-Hasta el lunes!- Y se fue corriendo a coger la bici para llegar pronto al Darumaya.

EN DARUMAYA

-Que le pasa a Kyoko chan? Por qué está tan nerviosa?- preguntó el dueño del Darumaya a su esposa.

-Verás querido, hoy va a tener su primera cita. No es bonita la juventud?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cita?con quién?-volvió a preguntar, enfurruñado y centrándose en cortar unos nabos para no enfadarse demasiado.

-Con un compañero de trabajo. Va a venir a buscarla.

En ese mismo momento, Ren entró por la puerta del restaurante.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Tsuruga Ren. He venido a buscar a Mogami san- dijo de un modo demasiado formal, tanto que sonaba forzado.

-Tsurua Ren..De qué os conocéis? Preguntó el dueño mientras le clavaba la mirada a la vez que seguía cortando con un enorme cuchillo.

-Verá, formamos parte de la misma compañía, LME. Somos compañeros.

-Bueno bueno! Voy a buscar a Kyoko chan! Ya debe estar lista!- interrumpió la esposa para calmar el ambiente- Kyoko chan! Vienen a buscarte!

-Cuídala bien, y que no vuelva demasiado tarde- finalizó el dueño. Kyoko era como una hija para él, y el hecho de que tuviera citas le disgustaba muchísimo.

Kyoko bajó finalmente del primer piso. Después de mucho dudar, se había decidido por un vestido blanco por la rodilla con pequeñas flores lilas estampadas. Iba sencilla pero Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para él ese vestido le iba perfecto. Estaba simplemente preciosa.

-Buenos días Tsuruga san- dijo todavía sonrojándose- Nos vamos?

-Claro

-Pasadlo bien!- exclamó la mujer, totalmente emocionada con la cita de Kyoko. Su marido simplemente se limitó echar una mirada asesina a Ren, para dejarle claro lo que podría pasar si se portaba mal con ella.

-Tsuruga san..seguro que es buena idea tener una cita en sábado? Todo el mundo te conoce, será dificil pasar desapercibido..-comentó preocupada mientras Ren arrancaba el coche.

-Tranquila, ya he pensado en ello- contestó mirándola de reojo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mm.

-Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco ..- musitó agachando la cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Si te arrepientes, puedo llevarte a casa- dijo en tono serio, mirando a la carretera.

-No es eso Tsuruga san. Es la primera vez que tengo una cita, así que..

-La primera?- preguntó sorprendido. Pensaba que ella y Fuwa habían salido por un tiempo.

-Sí..- Y se entristeció al pensar en su triste pasado en temas amorosos. Cada vez que recordaba, Fuwa estaba ahí y eso no le gustaba. A Ren tampoco y, al ver su expresión, intentó cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a ir a pueblecito al que iba de pequeño. Mis padres tienen una cabaña al lado de un lago. Es muy tranquilo así que nadie nos verá. Podremos charlar y comer junto al lago, he hecho un picnic.

-Un.. picnic..Y, lo has hecho tú?- preguntó aterrorizada, temiéndose lo peor.

-Sí, lo hice ayer por la noche- contestó orgulloso.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho! Yo hubiera podido preparar algo también! (algo comestible al menos)- pensó.

-Acaso desconfías de mis cualidades culinarias? – preguntó ensombrecido por sus demonios.

-No.. no! Seguro.. que está muy bueno, Tsuruga san..

-Se te da muy mal mentir, sabes?

-Si, es verdad- contestó mientras se le escapaba la risa.

Llegaron al lago, dieron un paseo alrededor pero no entraron en la cabaña ya que Ren no quería asustar a la chica. Pusieron una manta en el césped, sacaron toda la comida y estuvieron largas horas bajo el sol charlando alegremente.

-Tsuruga san, viviste aquí un tiempo?

-La verdad es que no, solo pasamos algunos veranos cuando era pequeño, pero cuando crecí dejé de venir y solo venían mis padres de vez en cuando.

-Siempre has vivido en Tokyo?- preguntó, curiosa.

-No, la verdad es que he vivido en muchos lugares, pero poco tiempo. Nagano, Hokkaido, Estados Unidos..

-Estados Unidos?- dijo, sorprendida.

-Sí, estuve unos años, parte de mi adolescencia. Allí conocí a Kirsten.

-Ah..- se sonrojó por un momento.

-Acaso Kirsten te ha contado algo?- Ren empezaba a sospechar.

-Bueno..me dijo que salisteis juntos un tiempo.- contestó cabizbaja.

"Será… mira que contarle lo nuestro…nota mental: echarle la bronca"

-Sí, fuimos novios unos meses. Te preocupa?-preguntó un tanto contento.

-Nn-no!

-Ya veo…- musitó mientras una magnífica sonrisa de satisfacción y tranquilidad se dibujaba en su cara.

Mientras Ren sonreía mirando las nubes, suspirando tranquilo, los reflejos del sol creaban pequeños cristales en su tez, dándole la apariencia de un ángel. El ver esa imagen le provocó a Kyoko ciertos recuerdos del pasado. Esa escena le era muy familiar: los rayos del sol reflejándose en su cara, esa sonrisa, esas facciones…

-Tsuruga-san.. Has vivido en Kyoto alguna vez?

-Mmm? –Ren se giró sorprendido, encontrándose con la mirada fija y decidida de la pelirroja- Solo estuve un verano. Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad.. Cuántos años tenías?- siguió interrogando la joven.

-MMmm.. unos doce años creo..no estoy seguro.

-Tsuruga san..

-Si?

-Cual es tu verdadero nombre?-Kyoko, emocionada y temerosa a la vez por esos recuerdos, no podía dejar de preguntar.

-Ahhh..-suspiró mientras se levantaba el pelo con la mano. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo- dijo sonriendo en tono pícaro.

-Ya veo..Pues si quieres que salga contigo tendrás que contarme más sobre ti y mostrar interés- Kyoko seguía teniendo esa sensación de no querer perder ante él, así que se mostró provocatica, como en otras ocasiones, buscando alguna debilidad en ese hombre.

-Y tú? Mostrarás interés por mi?- dijo acercándose rápidamente a apenas 15 centímetros de su cara, con esa mirada de playboy- Porque yo no tengo problema en mostrar mi interés..-seguía mientras se iba acercando más a los labios de la pelirroja.

Su intención era besarla, le estaba costando mucho controlarse pero tenía tantas ganas de poseerla que a veces se salía de su papel de galán. Pero, como pasaba habitualmente en estas situaciones, la cara de Kyoko se tornó de piedra, y Ren no pudo evitar reírse volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos.

-Mogami san, cómo voy a mostrar interés si cada vez que me acerco pones esa cara de estatua horrorizada- dijo, riendo. – No te preocupes, ya te dije una vez que no te haría disgustar.

Kyoko volvió en sí, pero el que la tratara como a una niña le cabreaba muchísimo, así que su expresión cambió al lado oscuro y eso a Ren aún le divertía más.

-No pienso besarte Mogami san- dijo alegremente.

-Ehh?

-Todavía mejor. Esperaré a que tú me beses, o me pidas que lo haga.

-Nunca pediría eso!- exclamó enfadada y nerviosa al ver al rey de la noche en todo su esplendor.

-Tengo confianza en que lo harás- contestó sonriente mientras volvía a mirar al cielo. Y otra vez ese reflejo, esa imagen volvía a la mente de Kyoko. Realmente era él?

-Vamos? Te llevaré a casa, se va a hacer tarde.

-Sí..

Lo que Kyoko no se había atrevido a decir, era que la semana siguiente debía rodar una escena de besos con Kijima, y al tener tan poca experiencia quería los consejos de su sempai, pero algo le había frenado a hacerlo. No sabía si era por miedo a los celos, o miedo a su deseo más profundo. El de besarlo a él como aquella vez.


End file.
